


Make Me Your Valentine

by crazyrayray113



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrayray113/pseuds/crazyrayray113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom plans a special surprise for Loki this Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Your Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dirtiest thing I’ve written to date… And it’s perfectly appropriate for today! Hope you enjoy it! Happy Valentine’s Day! <3

This had been, by far, the most interesting shopping trip he’d ever made. Although, given the time of year and the impending holiday, the contents of his bags were not so surprising. Even still, Tom was endlessly worried for the smile he couldn’t seem to escape, one he felt so telling of the nefarious plot he was weaving. Loki would be so proud and as the co-beneficiary for this little escapade, he had no doubts that his lover would enjoy it as well.

He ran through his mental list again as he loaded the bags into the boot of his car. When he was finally confident he hadn’t forgotten anything, he headed home, but not even the tunes on the radio were enough to silence his thoughts and apprehensions. As a couple, they had missed Valentine’s Day in years past. His schedule so often failed to accommodate such things, though he tried valiantly to make such evenings special. But this year, his filming schedule be damned, he and Loki were going to have a proper Valentine’s Day.

Tom had always adored this day, regardless of his relationship status. It was a day solely devoted to love in its every form. In his younger years he recalled the exchange of cheesy pre-written valentines at school. His mum would gift him and his sisters with chocolates and a single red rose. Loki, on the other hand, was sickened by the very idea of it. He moaned and groaned every time a commercial would appear for bouquets and the like. And he was always making not-so-pleasant gestures when he saw others engaging in public displays of affection, regardless of the holiday. But by the time Tom was rolling into the driveway, he was fairly confident that after tomorrow night his lover would be looking forward to next Valentine’s Day. Or at the very least condone it.

The following afternoon, Tom set the plan in motion. Having concocted an impossible errand, he sent Loki off to keep occupied for the next few hours while he prepared for tonight. Being something of a hopeless romantic, his initial instinct had been a nice dinner at their favorite restaurant but Loki only ate dinner for the sake of dessert. Not to mention how he loathed the presence of other people in general. And besides, this was for Loki and he would much prefer a night in. As per usual. Though Tom was fairly certain even his twisted mind would never imagine the scene awaiting him.

He sprawled himself over their bed, positioning himself just perfectly, his heart racing as he waited for Loki to finally return. He had never attempted anything so risqué in all his life. And despite living in Loki’s libidinous company for over two years now, things had yet to get this obscene. Which is probably why Tom had done something of a double take when such thoughts had crossed his mind. And he was still wary of them now. But by morning he hoped he’d be proud of that epiphany.

In the meantime, his thoughts wandered to the god in question. Tom had given him an impossible task. So it was only a matter of time before he gave up. It had been nearly two hours now and he could imagine his lover grumpily teleporting from store to store in a hilariously valiant attempt to find the fictitious ingredient Tom had sent him after. He felt mildly apologetic when he heard the front door open followed by an irritated sigh and the sound of it slamming shut again. Already Tom fought the urge to profusely apologize. It wasn’t in his nature to pull a prank like that – even on Loki. Hopefully it would be worth his aggravation.

Tom could hear when Loki’s breath sort of caught with confusion at the trail leading up the stairs: a dusting of rose petals he’d hand plucked from the flowers, along with the layers of clothing he’d shed on the way to their bedroom. Tom tried to appear calm and relaxed, but he gulped nervously hearing the subtle creak in the hardwood as he approached the door, following the cliché mess to their bedroom. When he finally saw the doorknob turn, he raised the most seductive façade he could muster before his lover stepped inside.

The room was littered with candles of every size and shape. Soft music played in the background. But Loki didn’t notice. He blanched when his gaze automatically centered on Tom. He had laid himself out in the most alluring manner possible, like a model out of those sexual magazines. His face reddened to even think of it. He was completely naked with the exception of a big red bow tied around his hips – his barely wrapped gift. The rest of him was dotted with tiny chocolate candies, which he’d spent several painstaking hours sticking everywhere he could reach. He felt absolutely ridiculous but judging by Loki’s stunned expression and the way his tongue licked his lips, he’d hit the nail on the head with this one.

“What’s the occasion?” he asked, any hint of irritation long gone now.

“The Feast of Saint Valentine.” Tom couldn’t help but smile at the way Loki squirmed. A feast indeed – an edible delight for his lover.

Loki was suddenly above him, sucking a chocolate from the crook of his neck before kissing his mortal, offering his gratitude in advance. “You taste wonderful, darling.” His lips curved in a gentle smile as he melted another morsel on his tongue, stolen from the other side of his neck.

“I’ve invented a little game for you, my love.” The trickster was instantly intrigued. “Let’s see if you can’t find them all _blindfolded._ ” The look he received gave him goose bumps. “But you must promise not to cheat,” Tom quickly amended.

Loki laughed, the sound a deep thrum in his chest. “I will accept your terms,” he returned, his tone making Tom shiver. “But I ask one thing in return. You must promise me that you won’t come until I do.”

Tom’s confidence cracked, a tiny noise escaping him that had Loki grinning ear to ear. He leaned in close, nibbling at his mortal’s jaw while he tied the black fabric over his eyes. And Tom knew before Loki had even begun, that he was going to lose this game.

Even though he was the one with his eyes open, Tom was startled when Loki’s tongue met his neck, gliding downward and sliding this way and that, waiting to make contact with something sweet. And Tom could only cling to the sheets, waiting for him to find them, his pulse spiking every time he came close. His mouth probed every inch of him, his tongue following every crook and hollow, tasting, biting, kissing, and collecting tiny chocolates one at a time. And Loki teased him at every turn. His tongue flitted against his nipples in passing, sucking them like the candies he sought, before laving at every curve and contour until Tom squirmed.

Having collected nearly all of the tiny chocolates, Loki finally moved to the well-tented bow tied over his crotch. And, as Loki was more than aware, the last of his tasty treats. He took the ribbon in his teeth and tugged until Tom’s cock finally sprung free. Loki nuzzled in with his nose, savoring the scent that was his lover and mostly-melted chocolates. But he continued with his task, mouthing at his balls until he’d plucked the last two morsels from their keep. By that time, Tom’s every coherent thought had escaped him as he lingered at the very edge. And Loki knew it. He thoughtfully laved at Tom’s leaking slit with his very sticky tongue before smiling up at him, supposedly still blinded by the heavy fabric.

“Have I found them all?” Loki inquired, already knowing the answer. When Tom only moaned, he freed himself from the blindfold to admire the mess he’d become: his body shaking, muscles taught, and his length dark pink and swollen. “Congratulations, my Thomas. I suppose it’s a draw this time.”

Tom almost managed a sigh of relief, but the sound turned gruff and husky when Loki’s mouth suddenly enveloped him, smothering his cock in a sticky, wet heat. He moaned loudly, his nails digging holes in the sheet as he sucked, drawing Tom deeper and deeper until he’d pressed his forehead to his hip and Tom hit the back of his throat. He could already imagine himself spilling down his lover’s throat, but Loki suddenly released him, grinning up at him before drifting lower. His lips followed the prominent veins of his cock down to the base where he began sucking at his balls. And he lovingly drew him to the edge again. He teased his perineum, Tom begging silently for release. But Loki’s touch disappeared all together when he found another sweet surprise. Tom had nearly forgotten in the onslaught of sexual pleasure.

He certainly remembered now as Loki leaned in again, his tongue further sampling the unnatural caramel taste. Tom lifted his hips, so that Loki might see what he’d been up to prior to his arrival. His expression blanked, eyes glazed over with lust. “Caramel flavored lubricant,” Tom explained. “I wanted to be ready for you when you finally came home.”

Loki growled, either imagining the sight of Tom’s awkward contortion, preparing himself as Loki had never actually seen, or he was honestly angered that he’d been denied such a privilege. Nonetheless, he wasted no time turning him onto his stomach and forcing his ass into the air. Then he licked a long stripe across the tiny pucker, sighing with ecstasy before pressing in with his tongue. The ring of muscle easily stretched while he replaced every ounce of sweetness with saliva. And when he’d buried his tongue to the root, flicking it against his prostate, Tom’s entire body went rigid, limbs tense and twitching as he coated the bed with his seed. His voice cracked, moans shattered into incoherent whines. Meanwhile, Loki continued, his damn silvertongue forcing him into utter submission.

His arms shook as he lifted his face from the pillows, already feeling an enormous red splotch and a crick in his neck. But he managed a glance over his shoulder, finding his lover in his periphery, smiling like the devil. “ _Loki_.” He glanced up, green eyes sparkling while his tongue was still working at his hole. “Make me your valentine.”

He felt his ministrations stutter to a halt. Loki’s teeth grazed the skin of his ass, at the same time his grip on Tom’s hips tightened until he’d left bruises in the form of handprints. Somewhere in the span of only seconds, Loki’s clothes had vanished and his bare hips met his backside with a single deep thrust that had Tom howling into the mattress. Then he took him, thrusting roughly against him, the entire bed rhythmically slamming into the wall. But soon his feverish pace slowed, leaving Tom to savor every tiny movement Loki made while he strained at the very edge of his release.

His chest now slick with sweat pressed against Tom’s back and he kissed any part of his mortal that he could reach, while his hips rutted erratically. “ _Thomas._ ”

“Come on, darling.” He clenched his inner muscles, feeling Loki gasp against the back of his neck. “ _Come!_ ” His nails broke the skin of his hips and he created a symphony of beautiful sounds as he filled him – completely – come leaking down Tom’s thighs. Then Loki collapsed, his weight nearly crushing him in the process. Rolling his deadweight off to the side, he found Loki smiling like a well-sated god.

Tom kissed him, absorbing his blissful expression and still tasting sugar on his lips. Loki snuggled close to him – a silent word of thanks Tom had learned to understand. And it was the perfect consummation of their new favorite holiday. Though Loki would never admit it.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Shut up, Thomas.” Loki grumbled and smothered his face with a pillow. “You and your stupid Midgardian holidays.”

“I love you too,” he returned, still smiling beneath the upholstery.


End file.
